fotofandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Wolfgang Pehlemann
Hi, Fotowiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Wolfgang Pehlemann. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- EvaK (Diskussion) 26. Nov. 2009, 14:59 ::Na, dann "schönen Schrank" auch, Eva, für Deine Begrüßung! ::Nur erst muß ich mal schauen, dass ich meinen Husky hierher kriege... ::-- Wolfgang 26. Nov. 2009, 16:00 ::: Prima. Eine Bitte habe ich: Könntest Du dich bei den Bildnamen auf max. 32 Zeichen beschränken? Für mehr wie ausführliche Texte und Namen des Fotografen ist die Bildbeschreibung da, die ist unendlich geduldig. ;) --Eva K. tell me about it 21:37, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hallo Eva, holt mich hier die Wikipedia-Diskussion über Dateinamen-Längen ein? Ich verstehe nicht, warum eine Beschränkung auf 32 Zeichen für den Dateinamen notwendig sei. Bezüglich des Speicherplatzes, der Datei-Anwendungen, bei Datenbank-Verarbeitungen und in div. Such-Procedere spielen Dateinamen-Längen von 50 bis 200 Zeichen heutzutage bei Windows oder Unix-Systemen bzw. Linux keine erwähnenswerte Rolle. Eine 32-Zeichen-Begrenzung gab es mal bei DEC in Anwendungen auf der legendären VAX/MicroVAX... - Aber bei jeder Speicherung einer Datei gehen im letzten Cluster ungenutzte Byte-Speichermöglichkeiten mit einem Vielfachen an Bytes gegenüber langen Speichernamen sowieso verloren. - Aus Gründen der Software-Unabhängigkeit bei der Datei-Archivierung habe ich mich für meine langen Dateinamen entschieden - und bis heute keinen Grund gefunden, der dagegen spräche, auch nicht bezüglich meiner Festplatten. ::::Mich würde also schon interessieren, welche sachlich-fachlichen Gründe es für kürzere Dateinamen geben könnte?! Die Tippos können es bei Copy-and-Paste ja wohl nicht sein. Aber die Rechner-System-Suche und anderes Searchen in Dateinamen und in gleichlautenden Webseiten-Tags machen ein besseres Datei-Auffinden über längere und aussagekräftige Dateinamen schon sehr sinnvoll. ::::Bin auf Deine Antwort gespannt (muß nicht gleich sein!). ::::Wünsche Dir ein angenehmes Advents-Wochenende. Wolfgang Pehlemann 15:40, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Mich interessieren keine Betriebssystemkonventionen und keine potentiellen Speicherverluste, die spielen nicht die geringste Rolle. Maschinenprobleme mache ich nicht zu meinen Problemen, und nur einer mehr als zweifelhaften Optimierung wegen solche Rattenschwänze zu kreieren finde ich reichlich bizarr − vor allem dann, wenn immer recht prominent der Bildautor da mit reingepackt wird. Ich kann das auch mal so sehen: Wer hat den längsten? ::::: Die Suchroutinen aller Art spielen auch keine Rolle, weil die locker in der Lage sind, die Daten der Beschreibungsseite auszuwerten. Daher gehört eine ausführliche Beschreibung samt Datum und Bildautor dorthin und nicht in den Dateinahmen. Für den gilt schlicht 'F'asse 'd'ich 'k'urz. ::::: Es geht schlicht um die Handhabbarkeit für Menschen, sie müssen sich nämlich damit auseinandersetzen. Und das finde ich schon bei Wikipedia unerträglich. Wenn ich gelegentlich in die Verlegenheit komme, Bilder von dir nach Commons zu schieben, setze ich beim Dateinamen radikal die Sense an, und das mit Wonne. ::::: Der weitere und letztlich entscheidende Grund und das hauptsächlich begrenzende Element ist schlicht, daß ich als eine der BetreiberInnen des Fotowikis dich darum bitte. Deshalb möchte ich das auch nicht weiter diskutieren, weil ich befürchte, daß sich das im Kreise dreht, sondern ich wiederhole nur noch mal meine Bitte der Selbstbeschränkung auf 32 Zeichen beim Dateinamen. ::::: Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 17:04, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Eva, hier ist doch das für alle offene Foto.Wiki oder bin ich falsch? Oder zählt nur eine Meinung und nicht die, die einen eigentlich nicht interessiert? Ich hatte vernünftig um Begründung gebeten - und keine solche bekommen. Es scheint mir auch wenig objektiv, von "zweifelhafter Optimierung" zu sprechen. Es hat auch wenig mit Sachlichkeit zu tun, bei einer "Rattenschwanz"-Titulierung das persönlich bizarre Empfinden zum Maß der Dinge erheben zu wollen. Deine Meinung ist klar - meine auch. Benenne Du Deine Bilder nach Deiner Fasson, ich nach meiner. Und damit kann es gut sein. Menschen schauen nämlich Bilder an, und setzen sich vermutlich recht wenig mit Deinen oder meinen Dateinamen auseinander. Setzen sie sich jedoch mit Bezeichnungen auseinander, spielt es keine Rolle, wo sie die Information zu lesen bekommen. Ansonsten ist für mich eine solche Bitte entscheidend: die Sachlichkeit im Vordergrund zu behalten, um in Sachen Toleranz offener sein zu können. ::::::Im Übrigen befasste sich mit der Qualität der Auseinandersetzungen der Wiki-Mitarbeiter auch bereits die Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung am 22.11.2009 in einem sehr umfangreichen Artikel "Das Schweigen der Lemmata". Ich zitiere: "Der Ton wurde schärfer, die Angriffe persönlicher..." Grüße Wolfgang Pehlemann 15:30, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Es ist doch nun wirklich nicht so schwer zu verstehen, wenn ich schreibe „als eine der Betreiberinnen dieses Wikias möchte ich es so.“ Da auf die Toleranz-Tube zu drücken, um deine Sicht zu stützen, und mir mit Wikipedia-bezogenen Zeitungsberichten zu kommen, die hier nicht die geringste Bedeutung haben, halte ich für nicht sehr treffend. Auch wenn Wikia auf Mediawiki-Basis läuft und daher eine gewisse ähnlichkeit mit Wikipedia hat, ist hier eben nicht Wikipedia. Bitte verwechsele das also nicht. Um es deutlich zu sagen: Hier gibt es viel mehr Möglichkeiten, die es bei WP nicht gibt, z.B. bei Bedarf deine eigenen Bildlizenzen bauen, bei regelmäßigen Bildbeiträgen problemlos und ohne Wahltheater Adminrechte zu bekommen, um dein Zeugs selbst zu verwalten usw. Wenn Du dich da über eine vermeintliche Beschränkung deiner Freiheit bei der Länge des Bildnamens echauffierst, verstehe ich das Problem nicht. Da das ein Fotowiki ist und kein Diskussionsforum, bitte ich dich nochmal, das einfach so zu akzeptieren. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 09:16, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Par Ordre du Mufti im Königreich der EvaK? Sorry EvaK, aber ich bat Dich eingangs dieser unnötigen Diskussion um eine vernünftige Begründung - diese steht von Dir bis heute aus. Es ging um Deine recht einseitige Meinung zu ein paar Bytes aus Dateinamen-Länge, und nicht um "Dein" Wikia, nicht um Bildlizenzen, nicht um Admin-Möglichkeiten und erst recht nicht darum "mein Zeugs selbst zu verwalten". Und nicht ich echauffiere mich hier, sondern doch wohl Du, siehe oben. Und nicht ich nahm zuerst Bezug auf Wikipedia, sondern ebenfalls Du - ich zitiere Dich mal: "Und das finde ich schon bei Wikipedia unerträglich. Wenn ich gelegentlich in die Verlegenheit komme, Bilder von dir nach Commons zu schieben, setze ich beim Dateinamen radikal die Sense an, und das mit Wonne." Deine Art, Dich zumindest mir gegenüber zu äußern, löst keine Motivation zur Mitarbeit hier aus. Damit befasste sich in dementsprechender Parallele auch der Artikel der FAZ, weshalb ich ihn zu Recht hier anzusprechen hatte. Wolfgang Pehlemann 09:59, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC)